Reunited
by Cicurinus97
Summary: Looks like I'm almost 2 years late to the Rio party, but hey! Better late than never right? Anyways, this is my first fanfiction so please, easy with the reviews okay? Thanks!


HELLO PEOPLE OF RIO FANFICTION. Looks like you've got yourselves another writer on board.

This is my first fanfiction PLEASE go easy on me.

This is, what I consider to be, your basic everyday fanfiction of Rio: Picking up at the end of the film.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN RIO! ALL CREDIT GOES TO BLUE SKY STUDIOS.

Tulio was left to treat Jewel as soon as she got to the aviary. Blu was unable to stay with her, so the best he could do was tell her to let the people do their job. This went against every fiber of her being, as she did not trust humans to even the slightest degree.

Blu could not stop thinking about Jewel and the possible pain she might be enduring. He could only stare out the window of the apartment room that he and Linda were staying at all day.

By nighttime, Linda was concerned for Blu's well-being.

She went up to him and asked "You're worried about Jewel aren't you?"

He nodded sadly.

"Why don't we go down to the aviary and see how she's doing? Heck, you can stay with her for as long as she's recovering. I know how much she means to you."

Blu's expression brightened albeit slightly. He perched on Linda's shoulder and the two made their way to the aviary.

Once there, they were greeted by Tulio.

"How's Jewel?"Linda asked.

"She's fine now, but she broke her wing in several places. I'm afraid it will take about a month, maybe more, for her to be up in the skies again."

He noticed Blu on Linda's shoulder. "You came to see her didn't you?" Blu nodded.

He smiled. "Sure thing."

Tulio took Blu to the entrance of the aviary.

Before he went inside, Linda said to Blu "You take good care of Jewel you hear?" Blu squawked in approval.

"That's my big brave boy. Well, I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow or maybe the day after that."

She then left.

Blu went inside the aviary and he took a quick look around. He flew up to the nearby tree and he went into the hollow.

Sure enough, Jewel was inside.

She was resting quite peacefully in the nest. Blu noticed a cast on her left wing. _"Such a shame."_ He thought. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, and stared at her for the longest time. He took a few cautious steps in her direction and sat down.

After what seemed like an eternity, he decided it was time to let himself be known to Jewel.

He gently whispered into her ear "Jewel, wake up!"

Jewel slowly opened her eyes, let out a small yawn, and rubbed her eyes. She became wide awake when she saw who was in front of her.

"BLU!" Jewel exclaimed. She hugged Blu as tightly as she could with her good wing, so tightly in fact, that Blu struggled to breathe.

"Jewel…loosen…up…a…bit." He wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled and drastically loosened her hold to allow him some breathing room.

He then hugged her back, albeit gently due to her wing. After some time, the two released their holds on each other, albeit reluctantly.

Jewel was the first to speak. "I'm so glad you're back."

Blu frowned slightly and looked to the floor. "I'm-I'm sorry Jewel. I wanted to stay with you, but Linda said that we had to leave."

Jewel smiled. "It's okay Blu, I understand. She's your owner and you're her _companion._"

Blu smiled. _"So she finally dropped the 'pet' insult. That's promising." _Blu thought to himself.

He then replied. "But hey, great news! She told me that I could stay here with you for as long as it takes for your wing to heal. We don't have to be apart anymore, and I'm glad…"

Jewel's eyes went slightly wide.

As Blu attempted to consummate his sentence, a blush became increasingly apparent his face. "…because, I-I-I lo-love you."

He did not know how Jewel would react to his confession.

Jewel simply stood there, with eyes wide and beak hung open.

Blu did not anticipate what she did next. She lunged herself at him, wrapped her good wing around his neck, and locked beaks with him.

It was Blu's turn to be wide eyed with shock. But soon, he kissed her back while his eyes rolled back in bliss, and he gently wrapped his wings on her back.

The two kissed with increasing passion for a full thirty-seconds before breaking off for much needed oxygen.

Blu noticed tears welling in Jewel's eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurting?" He asked urgently.

"No, I'm fine, I-I love you too, Blu, but… It's just that, I-I don't deserve you." Jewel stuttered.

"What?" He asked.

"It's true. You've been so kind and gentle towards me, and I've been so mean and cruel to you. And especially after you jumped off that plane for me, and then actually ended up saving me, I-I could _never _repay you for all you've done for me."

Jewel then buried her head into Blu's chest and began to cry.

"Ahh, I see." Blu tightened his embrace on Jewel, but still careful not to hurt her wing. He slowly rubbed up and down her back and tried his best to comfort her.

They remained this way for several long minutes until Blu finally decided to speak up.

"Jewel, please look at me." He whispered. Jewel obeyed, and she looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to repay me with anything other than you and your love. You know why? Because being nice to you and even jumping out of that plane for you, were things that I was willing to do. I don't want you to feel guilty, I want you to be happy. Promise me that you'll at least try to understand. If it really came down to it, I would lay down my life for you again. Because I love you so much Jewel, and I'll never let you go. And I can't, because we're chained-to-eachother-birds."

Jewel stood shocked, but her expression soon turned into one of happiness and joy. Blu, with the tips of his wings, wiped the tears from her eyes. To, Blu, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

The two shared yet another embrace.

"Thanks, Blu, for everything." She whispered.

"Anytime, Jewel, anytime."

Blu spoke as they broke away. "You must be exhausted, Jewel, especially after today."

She let out a small yawn. "Yeah, a little. I think it's about time to hit the sack."

"Okay." With that, the two settled for the night.

Just as Blu was about to drift off to sleep, he noticed Jewel shivering ever so slightly.

"You okay?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, just a little cold, that's all."

"Here." He wrapped his wings around her midsection and scooted over until his chest met her back. Her shivering ceased almost instantaneously as she sighed in content. "Thanks. I could get used to this. Goodnight, Blu. See you tomorrow."

Blu gave her a kiss on the back of her head. "Goodnight, my angel. Sweet dreams."

The last thing Jewel felt was a slight blush at his complement as she drifted off to sleep…


End file.
